tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BatmanTDI as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
18:45 BatmanTDI d8241374@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.36.19.116 has joined #iphone5s5c 18:46 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, BatmanTDI. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:47 BatmanTDI Sierra and Tyler 18:47 <@numbuhthreefan> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Sierra, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 18:48 Okay 18:48 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:48 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanTDI#Sierra_Audition 18:48 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:48 Alright 18:48 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:48 No 18:49 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:49 Yes, and Tyler 18:49 <@numbuhthreefan> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 18:50 Identical except for liking Tyler instead of Cody. 18:51 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:51 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Lindsay3 18:51 BatmanTDI has changed nick to Tyler4 18:51 oops 18:52 Tyler4 has changed nick to Sierra4 18:52 <@Lindsay3> Hey, Sierra! 18:52 OHMYGOSH! It's Lindsay! 18:53 I loved you in Global Drama and Camp Drama! 18:53 <@Lindsay3> Really? Thanks! :) 18:53 I was disappointed when you were eliminated in Camp Drama, but it was SO cool how you beat Justin and won Studio Drama! 18:54 <@Lindsay3> I know right? 18:54 So how is it going with Geoff!?!? 18:55 You are my favorite couple! 18:55 <@Lindsay3> Oh, things are going pretty good. 18:55 <@Lindsay3> And thanks.... 18:55 That's so cool! 18:56 So, many of my bloggers wanted to now how you spent your prize money? 18:58 <@Lindsay3> Um, I'm still thinking about what I will spend it on. 18:59 That's so cool! 18:59 <@Lindsay3> How is me thinking cool? 19:00 Everything a Roleplay reborn contestant does is cool in my book! 19:00 <@Lindsay3> Are some sort of stalker or something? 19:01 My people call it following closely. 19:02 <@Lindsay3> Umm, okay? 19:02 <@Lindsay3> But isn't that still stalking? 19:02 So, give me the deats, who do you just hate on Roleplay Reborn? 19:02 eh 19:02 Tomato Tomato 19:03 oops 19:03 Tamato 19:03 <@Lindsay3> Oh, I hate Heather. 19:03 <@Lindsay3> She is sooo mean! 19:04 Her strategy might be harsh, but she makes the show interesting! 19:05 But they way she treated you, I can def see why you hate her! 19:05 <@Lindsay3> I know right? She treated me like crap! She is such a backstabbing ****! 19:07 *rights down what Lindsay says* My readers would LOVE this quote! 19:07 Lindsay3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 19:07 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. 19:07 Alright 19:07 <@numbuhthreefan> Your second character is Tyler. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions